


Scratched Rubble

by tattooeddevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal.</p>
<p>Metal feels like hot tears. Like unrequited pain, carefully planned order. Like disconnecting punches and hurtful soothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratched Rubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Revenge smells like scorched skin. Like rotten eggs, decomposing flesh. Like dust settling on death and blood dripping down fabric in thick rivulets.

Winning feels like needles under nails. Like torn ligaments, broken skulls. Like bare hands tearing through brittle wounds and heart strings snapping like twigs.

He gasps. Stumbles. Falls.

Ice.

Ice smells like home. Like exhausted longing, uncomfortable craving. Like crumbling resolve and debilitating hope.

He kneels. Stands. Stares.

Metal.

Metal feels like hot tears. Like unrequited pain, carefully planned order. Like disconnecting punches and hurtful soothings.

He walks. Watches. Thinks.

Anger.

Anger smells like copper. Like unresolved regret, thousands of unplanned smiles. Like silent screams in the cold and deafening silence from piles of ashes.

But anger mostly feels like failure. It feels unsatisfied and empty. Just like him.

He wins. Stops. Misses.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tigriswolf for a prompt on LJ: Avengers movieverse, author’s choice, (post-WS) Bucky dies in custody of the remnants of SHIELD (for whatever reason); Steve reacts about how you’d expect (and his roaring rampage of revenge ends in scorched earth)


End file.
